


The Slytherin

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, idk its just straight fluff ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites





	1. Chapter 1

Even after being a part of the wizarding world for a year, you had yet to discover so many of the magical things that  were used around the castle . Your first year had been, all pun intended,  unbelievably magical. You couldn’t believe it when you got your acceptance letter.  You had noticed you were different than the other kids at your school, and your parents had noticed even before you . When you got your letter at the age of eleven, all the dots started to connect, and everything made sense. 

Your first real experience of the wizarding world was in Diagon alley.  You couldn’t stop smiling as you wandered around the bustling alley, staring wide eyed at all the amazing things sitting in shop windows . Getting to Hogwarts was all a blur for you the first time you left.  You  vaguely remembered making your way to platform nine and three quarters, dropping your stuffed trunk off and giving a tearful goodbye to your parents for the school year . You climbed onto the large train and  quickly found an empty room, which soon became full.  Four boys crammed into the small compartment, saying that everywhere else was full otherwise they wouldn’t have squished you in so bad . You smiled and said it was alright, shifting in your sit to make room for a pretty freckled boy. It didn’t take long for all five of you to start  excitedly chattering about your first year at Hogwarts.  All of them would be first years like yourself, and god had you been happy to find someone  similar to you. You discovered that the freckled boy, Felix, was also a muggle born like you. The other three, Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin all had at least one muggle parent.  You and Felix laughed as they told you their wizarding stories, and the little things they had heard about Hogwarts growing up . Then the trolley came around, and well, things got wild. 

Walking down the great hall for the first time had been the most amazing, yet terrifying experience of your life .  You had been so nervous about getting sorted you hadn’t even realized the ceiling above looked like the very realistic night sky .  Slowly , your friends got called up, leaving you alone in the crowd.  You watched as Jisung got sorted into Hufflepuff, and Felix soon followed him, sitting next to him at the Hufflepuff table with a blinding smile . Next was Seungmin, who  barely even had sat down when the hat declared “Ravenclaw!” A table of blue and bronze erupted into cheers as he  happily walked over to sit at their table. A few more  were called up, and then it was Hyunjin’s turn. You were  really alone now. A table of scarlet and gold erupted into cheers as Hyunjin  was sorted into Gryffindor. You had felt your heart pounding as the list got shorter and shorter. What if your letter had been a mistake and you weren’t actually magical at all? What if you got up there and the hat couldn’t place you in any house? Then what?  You  were broken from your deep thinking when your name  was called , and soon your legs were carrying you up to the stool where the hat sat waiting for you .  You slipped on the much too tall stool and felt the hat come to rest on your head, falling below your eyes as the hat was too big .  The hat mumbled things in your head, weighting your abilities and saying which qualities fit which house . It was starting to sound as if you’d fit in any of the houses when the hat took a long pause, then announced, “Ravenclaw!” 

You grinned as you came to sit down next to Seungmin. He gave you a high five, while the older Ravenclaw students patted you on the back and congratulated you.  You introduced yourself to the people sitting around you, then turned your attention back to the few students that  were left to  be sorted .  You loved being a Ravenclaw, but you’d be lying if you didn’t say it wasn’t challenging to keep up with the other first years in your class .  The first few months of school you often found yourself wondering if you should have  been sorted into Hufflepuff with Jisung and Felix .  You were struggling to keep up with your magical classes, coming from a background where you knew  absolutely nothing about magic .  And to only add onto your constant struggle, to get into Ravenclaw tower, you’d have to solve a riddle, but a majority of the time you couldn’t figure it out .  Seungmin would find you sitting outside the Ravenclaw common rooms door waiting for help were so many times that you didn’t even have any embarrassment left in you  to  be  embarrassed .  Because of your extreme need to keep up with your peers, you focused so hard on your studies you missed a lot of the wonderful, magical things Hogwarts had to offer . 

Over the summer you had exchanged owls with your friends, and emails with Felix, and discovered  just how much you had missed . It was your goal this year to keep that from happening. This year was going to be different.  This year you were going to find every magical thing in the castle that differed from your normal, mundane, muggle life . 

You couldn’t have been more excited to see your four closest friends waiting in a compartment for you. You plopped down in the seat between Felix and Seungmin, smiling .  Outside of the window, your parents stood waving for one last minute before disappearing into the crowd . 

“So how did your research go?” Jisung asked you and Seungmin. You looked over at Seungmin, and then back to Jisung, a smirk appearing on your face. 

“I’m pretty sure we figured out how get wifi into the castle. It won’t have a very wide range but—” you  were cut off by the compartment door sliding open.  The train had already started moving, so you  were surprised to see a small boy standing in the doorway, asking if there was any extra room . Hyunjin smiled at him, and moved into the seat next to Jisung, offering the small boy his old seat. The young boy let out a sigh of relief and took the empty seat. 

“My name is (y/n)!” you said introducing yourself after he had finally settled down into his seat. “The guy with the freckles is Felix, and the guy with the chubby cheeks is Seungmin. And that’s Jisung, and next to you is Hyunjin.” You said, pointing out each person. 

“It’s nice to meet everyone! I’m Jeongin.” The boy said with a cute smile. 

“Are you a first year? I haven’t seen you around before.” Hyunjin asked. 

“yup! This is my first year, but I’ve known about Hogwarts for a long time now. I’m so excited to finally be able to see it.” Jeongin exclaimed. 

“You’re going to love it.” You said with a smile.  The six of you talked for the entire train ride, save the time you weren’t munching on a snack from the trolley or up changing into your robes .  This time you could enjoy your first night in the great hall for the year, instead of stressing over what house you’d end up in . The year was already off to a good start. 

The train finally pulled into the station, and the group waved goodbye to Jeongin as he made his way towards the boats . The rest of you started off for the horseless carriages. 

“Changbin! Hey!” Felix called next to you, running to catch up with one of the guys in front of you. Felix came to walk beside a guy shorter than him and had a dark aura around him. Upon a closer look, you could see the green of a Slytherin robe. 

“Who’s that?” you asked Hyunjin as the two of you watched Felix as he slung his arm over the smaller guys shoulder. 

“Ah, that’s Changbin. He’s a third year, now, a Slytherin. They met through a club  I think .” Hyunjin explained. You nodded as you climbed into one of the carriages.  Just before it left, Felix launched himself through the door, tumbling into Jisung’s lap. The rest of you laughed as Jisung griped at Felix to get off. 

Changbin was long out of your mind as you walked into the great hall. Wow, you had missed this beautiful ceiling. You walked, shoulder to shoulder with Seungmin, to Ravenclaw table. 

“it’s nice not being a first year this time.” You chuckled as you slipped onto the bench. 

“Yah, a lot less stressful.” Seungmin laughed. 

“Oh hey, Seungmin look who it is…” you sang, a smirk tugging on your lips.  Seungmin looked up and followed your gaze over to a tall dark-haired boy that  just radiated perfection . “It’s Brian, one of your favorite people on campus.” You chuckled. 

“It’s Youngk, and I  just think he’s the best at Quidditch since Potters years, also he’s got a super cool band. That doesn’t make him my favorite person on campus.” Seungmin huffed. 

“Mmhmm, okay fanboy.” You laughed  loudly , gaining the eyes of several other Ravenclaw’s, Youngk’s included. 

“It’s his last year here, so make sure you actually talk to him a bit this year okay. He’s a nice guy.” you whispered, eyes darting away from Youngk as you caught him looking in your direction. Seungmin rolled his eyes and said nothing, but you could tell he had full plans to talk with Youngk one day this year. You turned your attention back to the front of the great hall, scanning for any new teachers from last year.  Thankfully , the long table was full of friendly faces, which meant no dealing with new teachers this year .  After everyone had settled down, the large wooden doors  slowly pushed open, the first years walked down between the long tables . You spotted Jeongin among the crowd and waved at him. He offered a weak smile back before turning his wide eyes back to the stool at the front of the great hall. 

Jeongin was one of the first to  be sorted , and after at least thirty seconds, the sorting hat announced he was a Slytherin . Jeongin smiled, he had mentioned earlier on the train that he thought he’d get sorted into Slytherin. The rest of the sorting went well.  You heard one of the upper classmen mutter something about not getting as many first years as usual, but whatever, that’s less chances of getting house points taken away . First years tended to do dumb things after all. Dinner was amazing as expected, and you had fun catching up with all your school friends. Across from your table, sat the Slytherin table.  And across from you, sitting in  just a spot that whenever you looked up, the two of you could  easily make eye contact, was Felix’s friend Changbin . At first you had been zoning out, enjoying the amazing food that had appeared on the table.  When you realized you were staring at him, and he was staring straight back with a stone-cold face, you  quickly averted your gaze .  Sometimes you’d look up, and he’d be having a conversation with one of his friends, and sometimes you’d look over to see him looking back at you . You had no idea what for though.  Maybe Felix had told him about something dumb you did and Changbin was looking at you wondering how someone could do something so stupid .  You tried to think back on all the stupid things you’ve done that Felix would know about, but soon became to flustered you couldn’t even think about it . 

You worked your hardest to keep Changbin out of your head, focus your attention to your dessert and catching up with Seungmin .  Eventually dinner ended, and you made the long trek towards Ravenclaw tower.  You admired the castle you had missed so much over summer break, observing the portraitures that slipped from frame to frame, chatting  happily with some of the student .  You couldn’t help but smile when you saw some first year Gryffindor’s coming across the moving staircases for the first time .  You waved to Chan, a prefect for Gryffindor you had come to know last year after you got lost on the way to your potions class . He waved back before turning his attention back to the first years, making sure no one got left behind. Ah, how you had missed this bustling castle. 

You solved the riddle the eagle knocker had given you with ease and made your way up to your room, waving good night to Seungmin as he headed off for the boy’s dorm . You were happy to see all your things already brought up, your owl perched in front of the big window next to your bed.  You greeted your fellow roommates, asking them about their summer and laughing at the grand stories they told .  Eventually everyone settled down for bed, already buzzing with excitement about the first classes that would be starting tomorrow . 


	2. Chapter 2

The first week flew by. You and Seungmin ended up sharing a majority of your classes together. You were also lucky enough to have a class with your fellow Hufflepuff peers, rather than the usual Slytherin kids. You weren’t really bothered by the Slytherin kids, but it did tick you off when no one did their work, yet expected you to help, since you were a “great Ravenclaw.” Out of all the classes to share with Hufflepuff, herbology was the best, and lucky you landed just that. On top of that, that meant Felix and Jisung would be in your class. At first it was nice to think you’d be able to have most of your friend group together, but the more you thought repotting mandrakes with Felix as your partner, the more you decided that would be a terrible mistake. At that point it was too late. Jisung and Seungmin had partnered up together, and that left you with Felix. Hopefully he would somehow be amazing at herbology, but at the very least, you didn't want to go to the infirmary anytime soon.

            You had little faith for your safety as the Professor gave out the instructions for the first project of the year, related to leaping toadstools. At least you weren’t starting with mandrakes right away. Much to your surprise, Felix wasn’t actually that bad. Maybe it was his Hufflepuff kicking in, but he had more a knack for the project than you did. Jisung and Seungmin, however, seemed to be struggling a little. You ended up finishing the assignment earlier than the rest of your classmates, so professor Longbottom asked you to help him with something. In the end though, you and Felix were the last to leave the class, actually the others had left five minutes ago. The walk from the greenhouse was a little far, but Felix had agreed to go sneak into the kitchen and get food with you, so that made everything worth it.

            “Before we go though, I need to meet up with someone and give him something, if that’s okay with you?” he asked as you walked into the large castle.

            “Yah, no problem at all!” you assured him as he led the way. You followed along silently as you made several twists and turns through the castle hallways, until Felix finally started to slow down.

            “Looks like he’s not here yet…” he sighed, “we can just sit by the windows and wait, he should be here soon.” you nodded and plopped yourself down onto one of the stone benches that rested in front of the large window. It always boggled your mind how so many windows in Hogwarts didn’t actually have any glass panes, but you never felt cold, let alone any drafts. Must be some type of magic.

            “When do you think the first snow will be?” you questioned, staring out the window at courtyard that was slowly losing the pretty color autumn brought along.

            “I heard on the weather channel before I left for school that we might get our first snow around November.” Felix spoke, following your gaze out the window.

            “Oh, that’s not too bad! I hate winters when there isn’t a lot of snow.” You sighed. Felix nodded in agreement, then fell into silence, something that rarely happened. You watched a few birds play around in a nearby tree until Felix’s friend finally showed up. You had heard footsteps coming down the hall but didn’t actually react until you heard Felix stand up. You turned your head ended up staring straight into the eyes of none other than Changbins. Your gaze only met for a few seconds, before Changbin’s eyes shifted over to Felix. Felix clapped his hand against changbin’s back and soon the hall was filled with Felix’s excited chattering. You stayed seated, watching the two of them talk for a bit before Felix handed over a book to Changbin. You could tell the two of them were finally wrapping it up, so you slowly got to your feet. Changbin’s gaze flicked over to you one last time before he turned on his heel and left, leaving you and Felix behind.

            “So how did you and Changbin get so close?” You asked as the two of you finally headed for the kitchen.

            “You know that dance club I had mentioned last year? Changbin was a part of that group and we ended up hitting it off.” Felix explained, while you nodded slowly. “I know what you’re thinking, and yah it is a pretty weird friendship.” Felix chuckled, “It’s not very often you see a pureblood Slytherin making friends with a muggle born Hufflepuff… Sure it happens more often than it did back in Potter’s day, but especially coming from a family like that. Very weird.” You laughed as well, not really knowing how to respond, but the dots were slowly starting to connect.

            “Ah! So, Changbin is the guy everyone talks about! I’d heard a lot of rumors about his family, but I never connected the two…” you chuckled.

            “Yah, the rumors are kind of nasty, even if some of its true… Changbin’s a really nice guy.” Felix stated, coming to a stop in front of a large painting of fruit. Even through all your studies last year, you couldn’t help but hear the rumors that flew around the school. Apparently, it was found out that one of the Slytherin’s families was the purest a pureblood could get and hadn’t really changed since the dark years. The rumors were about how this family had been closely tied to Lord Voldemort back in the day, and their loyalties still were with the dark lord. You had never realized that this rich, pureblood family was Changbin’s family. You knew how nasty and dramatized rumors could get, you had your fair share of it back in your muggle school. Because of this you never paid much attention to them, but it still was unsettling to hear wizards out there may still be thinking along the lines that Voldemort had been thinking. If that was the case, muggle-borns like yourself would be one of the firsts to go.

            When you finally came back from your thoughts, Felix had already gotten the portrait to swing open, and was making his way into the kitchen. You had to hold your hand over your mouth to keep from gasping. The kitchen was even bigger than the great hall. It had all five tables laid out exactly like in the great hall, but along with that, there was an insane amount of pots and pans, and a huge brick fireplace at the very back. All around the kitchen, small house elves scurried about. A few stopped and waved at Felix, who smiled and waved back before walking further into the kitchen. Felix knelt down to a little house elf who was stirring something in a pot and began to try and convince her to make some food. Even the house elf couldn’t resist Felix’s charm, and was soon whipping up a very yummy looking meal.

            While you waited the two of you sat down at one of the large tables and talked about your classes and other nonsense. Felix had begun whining about how he was doomed to fail potions class when the house elf brought over two heaping plates of food. You and Felix thanked her profusely, and even invited her to join, but she politely declined and went back to what she had originally been working on. You felt as if you would melt the food was so good, better than anything you had tasted before.

            “It’s official,” you declared after another bite of food, “she’s my favorite house elf in this entire kitchen.” As you spoke you looked over to her and gave her a big thumbs up, receiving a shy grin in exchange.

            “I’ll need to come here more often just to visit her, Felix.” You declared. Felix only nodded, to busy shoveling his food into his mouth to actually come up with a decent response.

            “I’ll teach you how to open the door soon.” He said once he finally swallowed.

            “Sounds like a plan.” You said turning back to your food.

 

            Getting a meal like that was more than enough to keep you going through the rest of the day. When you were running late for your next class, you didn’t feel like you were going to die running across the castle like you usually did. A few ghosts let out some annoyed ‘tsk’s as you shot past them, but you ignored them. You weren’t about to be late, sure your professor wasn’t actually going to care to much, but you still wanted to make it on time. 

            You slowed down just enough to make the sharp turn towards the dungeons for your potions class, but because of your dumb luck, you ran straight into another person. It all happened so fast that you didn’t have any time to catch yourself. You slammed into the person, causing both of you to lose your balance and fall straight to the stone floor. The other person landed on their butt, however you hadn’t been as lucky. Your books scattered all over the ground as you fell face first towards the cold stone floor, and even with your hands reaching out to brace your fall, you still somehow ended up slamming your shoulder into the cement. You let out a loud groan as you felt the sharp pain in your shoulder, then rolled on to your back, hand automatically moving to clutch your aching shoulder. You laid here for a few seconds before looking up to see who you had run into. _Oh god_ , you thought, eyes coming into contact with a rather familiar dark pair, _I ran straight into Seo Changbin._

            “I’m so sorry!” you heard yourself exclaim. Thank god your body actually took over for you for once, rather than leaving you to flail around like a fish out of water.

            “It’s fine…are you okay?” he asked, looking from your face to your shoulder, which your hand still clutched.

            “Yah, I’ll be okay. It’s my fault for rushing. I should have left more time to get to my class… MY CLASS!” you yelled. You had forgotten all about it. Every second was precious. You quickly gathered up your books, throwing some loose papers into random text books and shoving your smashed quill into your robe pocket. “I’m really sorry again!” you called as you sprinted down the dark hallways further into the dungeon, leaving a baffled Changbin behind without a second thought. _God, I hope Professor Donghae is in a good mood today…_ you thought before you slipped through the doors into the dimly light classroom.

            By some grace of god, Professor Donghae hadn’t even noticed you had been missing, or that you had slipped through the door, as he was too busy running away from a ghost that had slipped through one of the walls. Several of the students were laughing, but finally someone stepped in and ushered the ghost out, luckily giving you just enough time to settle down and fix your appearance. Besides the fact your shoulder was _throbbing_ , everything seemed as it should be. However, half way through the class you were convinced you were going to die it hurt so much.

            Once class had finally ended, you began to gather up your books, or rather, made a very poor one-handed attempt to gather them up. About half way through your struggle you realized one of your textbooks, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ was missing. Thankfully, herbology was already over for the day, but that didn’t mean you still didn’t need. It. You hurriedly balanced all your books in one arm and rushed off towards the scene of the incident, hoping that you had simply left it behind on the floor somewhere. When you finally made it to the corner, you scanned the floor all over, and the green textbook was no were to be found.

            “Looking for this?” a voice said from behind you. You turned to see none other than Changbin, with your herbology text book in his hands.

            “Yes, actually… I left it, here didn’t I?” you asked awkwardly. Changbin nodded and handed you the book. You hesitated for a moment, then reached out your injured arm to accept it, not having any other choice. Right away a sharp pain shot through your arm and you couldn’t help but wince as you reached for the book. A concerned look flashed across Changbin’s face.

            “Are you okay?” he asked. You gave him a very clearly forced smile and nodded.

            “Yah, I think I hurt my shoulder a little when I fell but I’ll be okay. Thank you for the book.” You said, grabbing the book. Changbin nodded and passed the book off to you. The large green textbook stayed in your hand for about three seconds before it crashed to the floor, an eminence pain shooting through your arm, so bad that you nearly dropped your other books as well.

            “Yah, you’re definitely not okay.” Changbin stated, bending down to pick your book. Along with that textbook, he also grabbed the other books from your arm and balanced them all in his arms. “We’re going to the infirmary.” He declared.

            If there was any place in the whole of the school you did not want to be, it was the infirmary. If you thought muggle medicine was bad, god, wizarding medicine was even worse. Sure at least in the wizarding world you can grow back a broken bone in over a night, but is it worth taking the nasty medicine? To you, that’s a strong no.

            “I’ll be okay Changbin, really.” You said, quickly walking after Changbin. “No, you won’t, you can’t even hold a book up properly.”

            “Aw come on, they’re gonna say I broke something and make me take that nasty medicine. Even muggle medicine isn’t that bad!” you whined. Changbin chuckled.

            “See, that’s the same thing Felix said after he twisted his ankle doing that stupid trick on his broom, but he was happy after he could walk again. He’d probably make you take it.”

            “He probably wouldn’t make me take it because he knows its nasty as all heck.” You grumbled. Even though this was the first real conversation you had ever had with Changbin, it felt as if you’d know each other for year now. Changbin only rolled his eyes and pushed on towards the infirmary, your books still clutched in his arms. You trudged after him, grumbling all the while about how wizards can seriously mend a broken arm in a flash, yet they can’t make medicine taste good like muggles can.  

            When you finally made it to the infirmary, you were promptly poked and prodded by a nurse until she announced that it would be an easy fix, as you had just dislocated your shoulder. She let out a “tsk,” wondering how why it took you so long to show up, but you ignored her. You shot Changbin one last annoyed glare before following the nurse further into the infirmary. When you came back, now in much less pain and your arm in a sling, Changbin was no were to be seen. Your books rested on the front desk, but other than that, there was no sign of him. You slipped your books back into your good arm with a bit of a struggle, and headed off for your next class, thanking the nurse before you left. The experience hadn’t been as bad as you thought it was going to be, but even then, you didn’t want to have to go through that again.

            “I really have to stop running everywhere…” you mumbled to yourself as you examined your sling. Seungmin was less than pleased when you walked into the Ravenclaw common room with your arm in a sling.

            “What the heck happened (y/n)?” Seungmin questioned, already giving off a protective mother vibe.

            “It’s a long story, I was running because I was late for class and then I ran into someone and just kind of fell and landed on my shoulder. I already went to the infirmary I’m fine.” Seungmin shook his head but said nothing. You noticed his blue and bronze scarf wrapped around his neck and finally noticed he was all bundled up.

            “And where are you going at this time of day?”

            “I’m going to watch the Quidditch practice. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are having a little scrimmage today.” Seungmin replied, checking his robe pockets to make sure his gloves were still tucked away. You nodded, letting out a small “oh,” but quickly shut up at Seungmin’s glare. Seungmin had always had a thing for sports, his favorite had been baseball for a long time before Hogwarts, he talked about it a lot in the first year at Hogwarts. But now, his interest had shifted from baseball to Quidditch. Also, the fact that he would get to see Brian in action without being smashed by the rest of the students at a game was no doubt appealing to him.

            “Can I come along?” you questioned.

            “Sure, if you want. It’s cold so go get your scarf.”

            “Okay, I’ll be right back then.” You said, already rushing off towards the stairs. You weren’t really sure what had made you want to go out in the brisk autumn air and watching a Quidditch scrimmage, but you had nothing else to do today, so why not. You threw on your scarf as you raced back downstairs and tucked your arm under your robes completely, deciding that would be the warmest option. As the two of you walked out of the castle and towards the pitch, you talked a bit about the grand scheme you had come up with over the summer – bringing wifi to Hogwarts. It turned out to be quite complicated, but put to Ravenclaw’s up to it, and have some Hufflepuff to back them up was enough for something to come out of it. Now it was just a matter of deciding where you could set it up that wouldn’t get busted by the teachers but still would be easy access by everyone in the friend group. Of course, even some of the half-bloods in your friend group didn’t know much about electronic devices, let alone need wifi. God though, if you had to miss yet another album dropping from your favorite artist because you were so cut off from the outside world you weren’t sure if you were going to make it or not.

            “The library might not be a bad spot.” Seungmin pointed out. “If we can hide it in the back corner it might not be found.”

            “I’m sure a house elf will find it if we put it in a public place like that. I wonder if we could rope any teachers into helping us.” You said.

            “I wonder if we could get some of the other students to help us? What about that Jackson Wang? He seems like someone who’d be down for getting some wifi here. Isn’t he super big in that muggles music club or whatever?” Seungmin questioned.

            “I don’t really know Jackson to well, but from what I’ve heard I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already convinced some of his friends to hook him up with some wifi. His friend Park Jinyoung is in our house, right? Maybe we could ask him about it?” you added in.

            “why should just try to find the room of requirement. That’s honestly the best option we’ve come up with yet.” Seungmin declared, and you nodded in agreement.

            The two of you carefully picked your seats and settled down for to watch the scrimmage. A few other people found their way into the stands, but as expected it was pretty empty. The weather wasn’t exactly the best either. It was cold and foggy, making it feel like the colds had come to rest on the ground around you. The sun could barely make it through the thick clouds, and when you turned around, you could only see a fuzzy outline of the big castle behind you.

            “Oh! (y/n)?” you heard someone call from behind you. You turned to find one of your upperclassmen, Dowoon staring at you. You smiled and waved at the shy boy.

            “Hey Dowoon! Are you here to watch the scrimmage too?” you questioned as he started to pick his way through the stands and over to you.

            “Yah, both Jae and Brian are playing today, so I figured I’d come watch.” He explained, sitting down next to you.

            “Seungmin, you’ve met Dowoon right?” you asked, leaning back in your seat so the two of them could make eye contact.

            “Yah, sort of…” Seungmin said, smiling timidly at the Slytherin.

            “Cool!” you said with a smile. “I hope the game goes well!”


	3. Chapter 3

The game lasted quite a long time for a scrimmage. Ravenclaw and Slytherin seemed to be at the same level. You could feel Seungmin catch his breath every time Brian got the quaffle, and Dowoon was getting just as excited when Jae successfully batted away another Bludger. Somewhere along the game, Dowoon’s Hufflepuff friend Wonpil joined the three of you. You’d talked with Wonpil once or twice, never very often since he was in a higher year than you, but this changed that. Neither of you were super invested in the game, unlike Dowoon and Seungmin, so instead you talked about various things regarding the castle. Wonpil was a muggleborn as well, so it was nice to have someone who knew what you were going through.

            By the time the game ended, night had already fallen. You stayed back with the boys, waiting for Jae and Brian to come out. When they finally did appear, they looked totally exhausted, but had smiles plastered to their faces. You could see how Brian was so popular with everyone, his smile was brighter than the sun. You and Seungmin quietly walked behind everyone else, until Dowoon mentioned something about Seungmin, and Wonpil let slide your plans to bring wifi to Hogwarts.

            “Oh hey, Sungjin’s told me about wifi, he’d probably die if Hogwarts got wifi.” Jae said.

            “We just need a place to put the router so we don't have to worry about the teachers finding it. Seungmin and I were hoping to use the room of requirement, but we haven't actually found it yet.”

            “Oh, I know where that is…” Brian added in nonchalantly.

“Really?” you exclaimed, “do you think you could show us some time?”

“Sure, you free sometime tomorrow?” Brian questioned. You glanced over and Seungmin and had to hold your breath to keep from laughing. The boy was totally about to lose it at the thought of spending even more time with Brian.

“Yah, I’m pretty sure we’ll be free. How does after lunch sound?” you finally answered.

“Sounds good to me.” And just like that, a plan was set. Because the game lasted so long you ended up missing dinner, but you weren't to hungry anyways so you decided to go without. Besides if you did get hungry, you were pretty sure you still had some chocolate frogs stored in your trunk under your bed. Hopefully by tomorrow you could take your arm out of its sling because it was rather difficult to have only one functioning arm.

When you woke up, as expected, your arm was like new, and somehow felt better than it usually did. You bounced out of bed and quickly got changed, the hungry from not eating last night very apparent. You were to hungry to even wait for Seungmin, so you decided you’d just save him a seat once you got there. The dining hall was more empty than usual, and you soon realized that was because it was earlier than you had thought it actually was. You shrugged your shoulders and slipped onto the bench before pilling a bunch of breakfast foods onto your plate. You had been there for about five minutes when you heard someone excitedly call your name, and you turned around to see Felix waving at you, and Changbin not far behind. You swallowed your bite of toast and waved at the two of them. Felix sat down next to you, ignoring the fact that it was Ravenclaw table, and soon Changbin joined as well, both grabbing some food.

“You’re here early!” Felix exclaimed.

“Yah, I missed dinner last night so I woke up starving.” you replied.

“How’s your arm?” Changbin asked after a lull in the conversation.

“It’s a lot better actually!” you exclaimed.

“That’s because you went and took medicine for it.” Changbin mumbled.

“Ew god, you took medicine?” Felix cringed. “I would have just suffered through the pain…”

“Told you!” you sang before popping a piece of fruit into your mouth.

“Whatever…” Changbin mumbled.

“What?” Felix asked, completely confused.

You had almost finished with your breakfast when Seungmin came strolling into the hall, a slight scowl on his face.

“You left without me!” he whined.

“I was hungry! I didn’t have dinner last night!” you said in defense.

“I didn’t have any dinner either!” he scowled.

“I’ve got to head to class now anyways, Felix will stay here and keep you company, right Felix?”  you asked, looking over at the freckled boy who was in the middle of shoving a piece of toast into his mouth that was far too big. He nodded, his mouth too full to give a proper answer.

“I’m going to go now.” you declared, standing up from the table.

“I actually have a class too, so I’ll be joining, you (y/n).” Changbin stated, getting out of his seat as well. Felix gave him a puzzled look, but didn’t, or rather couldn’t say anything. After the two of you had walked out of the great hall and he had finally swallowed his food, Felix mumbled, “Changbin doesn’t have any classes soon…”

 

You walked along the corridors in silences with Changbin. You didn’t know what to say, but you were wracking your brain to try and find something...anything. You glanced over at Changbin to see if he seemed to be thinking of something to say, but he only stared blankly ahead of him. You had no clue what was going through his mind.

“So, how are your classes going? Is life as a third year hard?” you finally asked. Changbin glanced at you for a second, then quickly looked back in front of him.

“Third year is okay; each year gets a little harder to be honest. I’m just glad I’m at school, life at home isn’t always the most fun…” He answered.

“Really? I can’t tell if I like being at Hogwarts more or being at home more… I miss my dog a lot.” you said with a laugh.

“That must be nice.”

“You and Felix should come visit for a little during the summer! I’m sure my parents would love to meet some of my schoolmates, the only witches and wizards they’ve met have been at the platform before I left for school.” you said, rambling on a bit. Changbin stared at you wide-eyed, making you a little self-conscious.

“What? Did I say something weird?” you questioned.

“No, it’s just no one besides Felix has ever invited me over.” Changbin explained.

“Well, that’s dumb. You’re really nice! Plus, if you don’t like being home during the summer you might as well travel around a bit and have some fun!”

“I guess so…” Changbin said, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’ve got to go to class now, but I’ll see you later okay!” you said, waving good-bye to Changbin before turning down the hall to head towards your classroom, leaving a rather flustered Changbin standing in the middle of the hallway, staring after you.

When you sat down in class you could barely stay focused. Your thoughts were full of Changbin. Even with the rumors that had circled around the school about the Seo family, you hadn’t taken any of them to be real, but if Changbin actually did live with one of those strict pureblood families that lives in big fancy manors like so many people told you they do, you could easily see why he didn’t like being at home. Especially since he’s close friends with people that aren’t purebloods, it couldn’t have been easy for him. You had a sudden urge to show him how fun life could be outside of school, to show him all the fun things muggles came up with and do. Why wait until summer though? Why not show him how fun everything can be now? So there, sitting in your class, you decided to do just that.

As promised though, after lunch you and Seungmin met up with Brian to find the room of requirement. You’d never heard Seungmin so quiet, and you had to try hard not to chuckle when he got all flustered when Brian talked to him. You decided to step back and let the two of them talk on the way to the room. It was high time Seungmin realized how normal of a person Brian actually was, not some famous person that was out of reach. Seungmin needed to go from fanboy to friend, and you were going to make that happen.

The Room of Requirement was everything you needed and more, and by some luck of god it had a working outlet as well.

“I love magic so much.” you sighed as you looked around the room.

“So, you think it will work?” Brian asked, slipping a hand into his pants pocket.

“Absolutely, this is perfect.” you replied.

“You’ll tell me when you have this wifi thing up and running right?” he asked.

“You’ll be the first to know.” Seungmin answered. Brian gave the two of you a thumbs up and then slipped out the door.

“Seungmin, it even has couches and everything, so even if this doesn’t reach very far in the school, people can just crash here and use it.” you exclaimed, pointing out some couches around the room.

“I can’t believe we are the first students to come up with this. Other muggle borns must have done something!” Seungmin said, plopping down on one of the couches.

“I’ve heard that a few muggle borns found out a way to bring a battery powered CD player and brought a ton of music with them.”

“God, that would be everything. I’m so tired of listening to the Frog Choir to be honest.” Seungmin declared, making you laugh. A silence fell over the two of you after you had moved to join Seungmin on the couch.

“So how was your walk to class with Changbin?” Seungmin suddenly questioned.

“Hm?” you hummed, pulling your eyes away from the pretty room to look at Seungmin.

“Felix mentioned that Changbin didn’t have any classes after breakfast this morning. He pretty much just walked you to class…”

“Changbin didn’t have any classes?” you asked dumbly.

“Yah, he must like you or something.” Seungmin said bluntly.

“What, no way, we just met. He probably had something to do and that’s why he walked with me.”

“Nope, he came back to the great hall after you had gone to class. Felix even made fun of him after he sat back down.”

“Huh…” maybe there was a little more going on than what meets the eye. You weren’t going to let this change how you acted around him. You didn’t know how to handle the thought of Changbin liking you, but it didn’t bother you either. Rather, it made your stomach get this weird fluttery feeling and made your mind race faster than ever. Should you try and figure out Changbins feelings towards you, or just let everything happen in its own time?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks past and everyone settled down into Hogwarts for the school year. Quidditch matches were getting more intense with each game, each house desperate to come out on top. Classes were starting to ramp up too. Hanging out with friends didn’t happen as often as it did in the start of the school year. You didn’t see Changbin as much as you use too, both of you busy learning new things and dealing with your own issues. Your thoughts, which were once filled with a certain Slytherin boy were now filled with facts about mandrakes and how to use them in potions. However, Changbin never really left your mind. You always found yourself looking over at the Slytherin table to find him, or searching through crowds of third years in hopes to catch a glance of him.

         Your friends weren’t shy to the fact that you had fallen for someone either. Some had caught on more than others, but only a few people knew who it was, and you very much preferred to keep it that way. It didn’t take long for Christmas to roll around, and if you were being totally honest, Christmas was your favorite time of year at Hogwarts. The snow outside on the castle grounds was always so beautiful. All the decorations throughout the school and the dorms were breathtaking and the frog choir and ghosts changed up their songs. Plus, in the great hall the ceiling changed from stars to snow and it was quite possible the best thing about everything.

         “So, what are you going to do for Christmas break (y/n)?” Jisung questioned as he sat down with you at breakfast with Seungmin, Hyunjin and Felix.

“Well, both Seungmin and Felix can’t go home right? And you and Hyunjin said you’d stay with them?” you questioned, thinking back to a conversation the five of you had a while back.

“Yup.” Hyunjin confirmed as he grabbed some toast.

“My family was planning on traveling and visiting one of my siblings, so I think I’ll just stay here rather than tag along. It’ll be fun, we can all have Christmas together!” you exclaimed.

“I know a few other of our friends are staying behind as well, we could have a big Christmas party!” Felix said excitedly.

“Who else is staying?” Seungmin questioned.

“Let’s see, Jeongin said his family told him to stay, Chan’s staying. Woojin’s staying, which (y/n), I don’t think you’ve met him yet. He's a Hufflepuff who’s good friends with Chan. Also, another good friend of Chans, Minho is staying. Oh, also Changbin’s staying. He stays every year.” You could feel Seungmin glance over at you as soon and Jisung said Changbins name. You were careful to keep your reaction hidden, not wanting to be outed like this. So Changbin stayed over break every year? Was it because he didn’t like going home over the break? His family life must be a lot worse than you had figured it to be.

Sure, not seeing your family over break was a little disappointing, but at the same time you were excited because you were going to be able to spend Christmas with your best friends. Before break started, Jisung introduced you to the few others you hadn’t met. Of course, you’d heard about everyone, since the nine of them all ran in each other’s circles somehow. And because you were friends with a good few of the boys in the group the few who had yet to meet you knew quite a bit about you as well. The ten of you were going to have no problem getting along. Since you all would be spending the holiday alone at the school, Chan asked the headmistress for special permission so that all of you could visit Hogsmeade once the break had started since only third years and up could go. You were beyond excited. You had heard so much about Hogsmeade, and now you were finally going to be able to see it.

“Do you think the three broomsticks will be open?” You asked Woojin.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t. Quite a few people live in Hogsmeade so I’m sure it’ll be open.” He answered.

“I’ve always wanted to try their butterbeer. I bet it tastes better than the butterbeer at Hogwarts.” You exclaimed.

“I’ve heard people say that it does taste a little better.” Woojin said, thinking back on his own experiences.

“I’m so excited to see a town that’s magical! I bet it’ll have a different atmosphere then mingle towns.” You exclaimed, clasping your hands together.

“Oh yah! You’re a muggle born too, right?” Woojin questioned. The two of you began to discuss the amazing differences between the wizarding world and muggle world, laughing at how fascinated some magical folk are of the muggle world. While the two of you talked, headed for the quidditch pitch for one of the last games of the season, Changbin came up behind you. At first, he was going to call out to the two of you, but he soon fell silent, content to walk behind the two of you. He was honestly in awe. It was the first time he saw you laughing so hard, you just radiate joy and warmth, something that he rarely came across. It left him speechless and with a warm feeling in his heart. He’d gone so long without seeing you, but to finally run into you when you looked this amazing. With the candle light from the great hall streaming down, showering you in a golden light, he couldn’t take his eyes off you. He would have been content to walk behind your beautiful figure and listen to your blissful laugh forever, and probably would have had Felix not appeared by his side.

“Why do you look like that?” Felix questioned.

“Look like what?” Changbin said, praying to god that he hadn’t just exposed himself to Felix of all people. If Felix knew about it, literally all of Hogwarts would know by the end of the day.

“I’m not sure how to describe it honestly. Did something good happen in class today?” He questioned. Changbin shook his head.

“Not really, I’m just excited for break, that’s all.” Changbin lied, although it was only half a lie, since he was excited for a break from classes.

“Oh! Did you know (y/n)’s going to be staying over the break as well? That makes ten of us all together. This is going to be a really fun break, don’t you think?” Felix questioned, stumbling over a few rocks as he walked. Changbin caught his breath. You were going to be staying for Christmas break as well? So many people were staying this year! So many of his close friends, he really couldn’t have asked for more, but now you? This might be the best Christmas of his life. Felix didn’t wait for Changbin to answer, but instead began rambling on about all the fun things everyone could do together over break, and how many presents he was going to have to buy. All throughout the match, Changbin was thinking about Christmas break. He’d finally have a chance to hang out with you, rather than just walk through the halls together making small talk.

Even after the match, and dinner, all the way until Changbin was lying in his bed for the night, he couldn’t take his mind off Christmas break. Off of you. Why _was_ he so drawn to you? Did he really like you, or was he just fascinated with the fact that you didn’t stiffen up every time he got near? Changbin had good friends around school sure, and no one messed with him, but also no one was necessarily nice to him. Halfway through his first-year word got out about his family and all the things they had done. Even if Harry Potters time had passed on, the stigma against pure blood Slytherin families was still strong, and the Seo family really didn’t make it any better than it could be. After all, they had been involved with Voldemort, and still carried on a few of the death eaters’ tendencies. Just because Voldemort was gone didn’t mean all the evil had left with him. Changbins family was anything but pure. They were dripping with evil deeds, some he knew about and some he didn’t. No matter what his family was up too, Changbin wasn’t anything like them. He may seem intimidating and dark at first, but there was so much more to him than that. And you were one of the first people to see that outside of his friend group. It caught changbin’s attention, peeking his interest, especially hearing about the muggle world. Growing up in a pure blood family, muggle families were bashed and disgusted, and now he had fallen for a muggle born? If his family ever found out, Changbin shuttered just at the thought of it.

One thing was for sure though, it was more than just a fascination with a kind person, Changbin was head over heels for you, and he had no idea how to deal with it. Before Changbin had fallen asleep, he’d decided to ask someone for advice, the only thing is he hadn’t quite figured out who yet. Walking up to one of his friends to ask advice about crushing on someone was far from what he would usually do, but he was determined to get you before anyone else, so if it meant doing something a little out of character, he was all for it.

 

There were only two days left before Christmas break started, and Changbin had yet to ask anyone for advice. In the end, Changbin had figured the best person to ask would be Chan. Chan was always there for anyone who needed it, plus the two of them were pretty close, so it wouldn’t be that weird to ask. It was just hard finding the time. Or at least that’s what Changbin told himself. Finally, _finally_ Changbin had found a way to get just him and Chan alone.

“Hey bin!” Chan called, adjusting the red and gold scarf more snuggly against his neck to stay warm. “Hyunjin told me you wanted to see me? Why in the court yard though, it’s so cold?” Chan asked, shuddering.

“I don’t want to risk being overheard.” Changbin answered, making Chan raise an eyebrow. “I need advice.” Changbin then proceeded to tell Chan everything. It was an explanation that went everywhere and was full of nervous stuttering and blushing cheeks, but an explanation all the same. Chan smiled knowingly after Changbin had finished telling him everything.

“Well,” Chan said, shoving his hands in his robe pockets, thinking, “I think you’re going to have a lot of chances over break. You should get (y/n) a Christmas present to start off with.” Chan began, smiling. Changbin nodded.

“Then what?”


End file.
